Loyalty
by seeker3218
Summary: When the Human Village gets attacked by a new face, Sakuya must choose between helping the Human Village, or remaining loyal to Remilia. What will she do? First Touhou fanfic, so expect a lot of hiccups. Feel free to review. I need all the help I could get. Re-uploaded from my DeviantArt account.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya was doing the daily chores, as usual, which included checking the supplies for the meal. Everything was well stocked in terms of food supplies, but there was something missing.

_"Hmmm, it looks like we don't have enough ingredients for the meal, especially tea leaves. I better go the Human Village before Lady Remilia gets tense,"_ Sakuya thought to herself.

On her way out of the mansion, she notices that Meiling was sleeping as usual. She proceeds to throw a knife at her, but Meiling senses the attack and attempts to kick Sakuya. In retaliation, Sakuya stops time and lands a knife on the poor gatekeeper's head. Of course, she knew that Meiling was doing her job, but she had to scold her anyway.

"Meiling,will you stop sleeping on the job? What if, I don't know, youkai start attacking the Scarlet Devil Mansion and they reach the mistress? Do you not care about the mistress' life?", Sakuya asked.

Meiling, half-awake and injured, replied, "Huh? Did I…uh…fall asleep again? I…thought…I was…doing..so well."

"Meiling, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'm heading to the Human Village", Sakuya ordered.

Immediately, Meiling got back up and returned to her post with the response "Yes, ma'am. I will protect this mansion and its property with all my life." Sakuya sighed and left Meiling to do her job.

* * *

At the Human Village, everything was just the same as any other day: the people going around doing their daily tasks such as socializing with others, running vendors, or doing odd jobs; everything was normal as it should be.

Meanwhile, at a local vendor, a dispute was breaking out with Sakuya and a merchant.

"What is the meaning of this? You're saying you ran out of tea leaves?", Sakuya asked.

Hesitant to answer, the vendor stammered "I'm...I'm sorry, ma'am. Our supply of tea leaves was supposed to arrive not too long ago, but they never got here. Apparently, tea leaves crops were scarce this year. I...I..don't know. Maybe we just have a bad season or something."

"It's fine, I understand. Don't trouble yourself any further," Sakuya replied.

She, knowing that Remilia was going to be cross with her, heads back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. On the way out, Akyuu saw Sakuya and initiated a conversation with her.

"Oh, Miss Sakuya, you're here. Getting the supplies for Lady Remilia, I assume?," she asked.

"Yes, Akyuu, as always", Sakuya replied.

"Well, I've heard that there was some unfamiliar faces around here, but it's nothing to be concerned about since this village is protected. I would be careful once you get out of these gates, but you're pretty strong. I'm sure they're not that menacing. Anyway, I have to go.", Akyuu said.

"Very well. I'll keep that in mind", Sakuya answered.

* * *

Near the outskirts of the Human Village, three witches face in the direction of the village, in a field of crops. One of them spoke.

"We finally made it. That's the Human Village", the tall, orange-long haired witch proclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that, Big Sis Bridget. Thanks to you, we never get lost. I really wish I was you. Anyway, there's a lot of humans there. Finally, a decent meal", the short, indigo short-haired witch responded. "That farmer and his crops were not good enough for us. I'm surprised that after I ripped his flesh out, I didn't get full,"she added.

"Maira, that farmer was supposed to be eaten with the rest of us. Please share. We all need the food for our survival and we'll wipe out this whole village if we had to," the short, medium-lengthed redhead responded. "No one will be spared, not even the children. We were once children, secluded from society. We came together and now we have to stick together to rip out souls of those we oppose: the humans! I swear it in the name of Emelia Carlisle and all my friends who were wronged by humans and their petty games."

"Why, you little bitch! Taking all the glory for yourself! How dare you!", Maira shouted back, stomping the ground violently with each sentence, leaving a giant mark in the ground. Before she could land another foot, Bridget grabbed Maira's garment.

"Watch your temper. Focus on the village itself; there's plenty of bloodshed to spread around. Everyone here will have all the glory. We're sisters, after all", Bridget responded, letting go of Maira in which she calmed down afterward.

"We'll show them not to mess with us. After all, they brought it upon themselves to do mistakenly wrong to us and this is their just punishment. We'll burn this whole village to the ground if we have to. We've made the necessary preparations for this and no one has managed to notice us. The day has come to make ourselves known. Maira, Emelia, are you with me? Shall we show them the power of the Carlisles?," Bridget asked.

"I'm with you," Emelia answered.

"Alright, let's do this," Maira answered.

"Let's go. Let's reclaim what was once ours," Bridget ordered.

With that, the three witches darted for the Human Village, not knowing the long-term consequences of their actions.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! You mean that there are no more tea leaves?! So that means that there's no tea tonight?"

It was nighttime and most of the members of the Scarlet Devil Mansion sat down to consume their meal without tea.

"I'm sorry, Lady Remilia. There were no tea leaves in stock at the Human Village due to shipment issues," Sakuya responded.

Remilia sighed as she couldn't grasp that Sakuya couldn't do a simple task, taking to account of her various achievements in the past. Sakuya had to be punished, but she knew that she only messed up once today.

"Very well, then. You'll go without dinner tonight," Remilia ordered. "And make sure you get the tea leaves tomorrow. I let you off easy since you're my servant, but the consequences will be much more severe if you don't get me my tea."

Sakuya answered, "Yes, milady. I won't fail you again."

* * *

In the Human Village the next day, Sakuya returns, ready to succeed in her task once again. However, upon entering, she finds that a pungent smell covered the air.

"Something isn't right. What happened?," Sakuya asked herself.

As she looked around, many dead bodies sprawled the entirety of the road. Some bodies were missing parts or intestines and even some were merely a skeleton. The houses were ravaged, including blood smears on some of them, and some were even burnt to ashes. Suffice to say, the village is a wasteland.

In the distance, Keine layed unconscious as Sakuya saw her. She ran to Keine and hoped that she's not mortally wounded.

"Keine, are you alright? What happened here?," Sakuya demanded.

"Uhh...Sakuya. You...came. Thank...goodness. Three...Three figures...Village..attacked...eating...humans...," Keine mumbled as she passed out after that.

"Keine? Keine! What should I do?," Sakuya blurted out.

"First, we have to move Keine somewhere safe. Preferably my place," a distant voice answered.

"Akyuu? Well, thank goodness you're safe. Yes, we must bring her indoors," Sakuya responed.

* * *

Inside Akyuu's House, Keine layed down on a bed in one of the rooms. Meanwhile, Sakuya and Akyuu sat down in the living room.

Sakuya began by asking, "So, what happened? Who could've done this?"

Akyuu responded, "It was instant. Three figures stood in the distance. They ambushed the village, burned down houses and ate every single human they could find, even humans in hiding. We barely had a chance to react and tried to evacuate as many people as we can, however, we can only save a handful of people. We moved them to the far back of the village, out of sight. Keine held them off, but she was mortally wounded in the fight. I couldn't leave her there, so I stood and watch, despite her telling me to flee."

"But how did they manage to find the Human Village? Isn't Keine supposed to hide the history of it so youkai wouldn't attack it? Also, she's strong. I couldn't imagine her going down so easily," Sakuya interrupted.

"I don't know how they managed to find it in the first place since it's supposed to be hidden. Perhaps they've heard rumors about the village. Their fighting style is unique and they managed to strike before Keine can make a move. They ambushed her and weakened her power severely, making her incapable of moving. It's barbaric, to say the least," Akyuu answered.

"How is it possible that they can move so fast? Also, aren't powerful youkai protecting the village?," Sakuya wondered.

"Perhaps that they have a power that we don't know about. As for the youkai, for some reason, they fled the village, as if something was calling them to leave. We haven't heard from them since," Akyuu answered.

She continued by saying, "There's no telling when the village is going to get attacked again. Sakuya, I know that this is much, but, can you help us? I know that you're busy with serving Remilia, but we have no one to turn to. Reimu is off to solve another incident, Marisa is nowhere to be found, and we can't get a call out to the Netherworld, Moriya Shrine, or the Myouren Temple, despite so many attempts. So, you're the only option we have."

Despite the situation at hand, Sakuya can't bring herself to betray the mistress. She had no choice but to break the bad news to her.

"I'm sorry, Akyuu. I serve my master and I don't intend on betraying her. I decline your request."

"I guessed it can't be helped. Don't worry. I understand. I'll try to manage with what I can. Besides, Keine will recover soon. I'm sure of it," Akyuu replied. "Oh, I assume you're here to get tea leaves? Well, I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I had some tea leaves that I could spare you. Hold on."

As Akyuu gathered the tea leaves, Sakuya pondered the possibility that she may have made the wrong choice. After all, with an scene like this, there's no way she can stand by and watch people get slaughtered by ruffians. Eventually, Akyuu returned with the leaves and Sakuya came to the conclusion that her decision was for the best.

"Here. This bag should be enough tea for a while," Akyuu insisted.

"Thank you. I do apologize about the situation, but if I were to help you, then the mistress will be displeased with me for disobeying orders. I don't even want to know the consequences for insubordination. Please excuse me," Sakuya replied.

* * *

Sakuya left the house and headed towards the exit. Along the way, she saw two children get water from the well. She hid out of sight to see what's going on.

"Man, I'm thirsty. Good thing this well has some water. You want some, too?," one child asked.

"What are you doing? Our moms told us never drink from a well unless the water is safe. Shouldn't we wait until someone comes to check on it?," the other child recommended.

"Nah. Besides, I've drank from plenty of wells and all of them are okay. Don't worry, if I can eat worms, I can drink well water. Watch." The child took a drink from the well water, and instantly, he fell to the ground.

"Huh? Hey, are you okay? I told you not to drink it! You never listen to me!," the other child asked, panicking. He tried to shake the boy, but there was no response.

"Help! Someone help! I don't know what's wrong. My friend's hurt," the other child shouted.

_"Oh, no. That child's dead, isn't he?,"_ Sakuya thought as she stood frozen at what just happened. She wanted to help the poor child, but she knew that she had a duty and she was going to fulfill it. _ "This is getting out of hand. If I try to help him, Remilia will suspect something is going on. I better get going. I can't get caught up in this any further."_

Sakuya immediately leaves the village, trying to take in the events that happened. She completed her task of obtaining tea leaves, but she failed her task of helping someone in need like any human would do. She now is stuck trying to figure out what's right: helping a village in need or remaining by her master's side. Both decisions weighed heavily on her as she made the trip back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help! Someone help! I don't know what's wrong. My friend's hurt."

_How could I let that child die?_

Should I have helped him?

No, I serve Remilia, no one else.

But him, he was just an innocent child. He doesn't deserve to die.

"Sakuya? Sakuya!"

"Huh?! What?!," Sakuya said.

All of the members of the Scarlet Devil Mansion gave blank stares at the head maid, the supposed hardest worker of them all. For the first time in a while, she slipped up on her chores and she never used time manipulation. She snapped back into focus as she saw that the mistress' dress is now stained with tea. Knowing that this might not end well, she might as well help the Human Village now that she dishonored the mistress with her foolish act.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't said a word since you returned and now you're daydreaming? Are you out of your mind?," Remilia said.

"I sincerely apologize. I will clean that up as soon as I can," Sakuya said.

"Don't bother. Do it afterward," Remilia said. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, Lady Remilia," Sakuya said.

"Then do your job right and make it quick," Remilia said.

"Yes, milady," Sakuya said.

As always, she distributed the food onto the table in record time, courtesy of her time manipulation powers. Afterwards, she joined them in the meal, but didn't dig right in to the food or even later. Meiling decided to break the silence around her.

"So, what's up? Had a bad day?" she asked.

"No, it's not that," Sakuya said, sounding like she's tired.

"Then what is it?," Meiling said.

"Meiling, it's nothing. Eat your food," Sakuya said.

Meiling shrugged and ate the rest of her meal. On the far side of the table, Pachouli stared at Sakuya as she ignored the book she was buried in. She, too, was concerned for Sakuya's well being but, eventually went back to her book. With three people on her tail, she found it harder to wriggle out of the cocoon she's wrapped around in.

* * *

Later that night, Sakuya laid down on her bed. She thought about what happened at the Human Village and at dinner earlier. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to make a decision of what to do.

_If I were to help the Human Village, how would Remilia react? I've never betrayed her nor have I gone out without her orders. My life has always been the mistress's and it will always be for the rest of my life but, is it worth tens or hundreds of lives?_

She hesitated to breathe as she thought deeper. She lacked free will and always took orders from her master, like a robot. Now her will gave her a choice and its impact will affect her future. It's her life; she can do what she pleases with it, even if Remilia striped her of her freedom.

Sakuya calmed herself down and made an assessment of the situation. However, despite all the pros ad cons of what to do, she can't make a decision. She felt that she needed someone's aid to help her with this burden.

_It's no use. I don't know what to do. I need help but, who can I turn to? Meiling? Patchouli? Reimu? I don't know who I can trust with this. If they knew that I need help in making the smallest of decisions, I'll be mocked at._

_I should stop thinking about it. Perhaps I should wait and see what's going on. Maybe that will help me._

Sakuya's eyes grew heavy and she tried to close her eyes, but she kept herself up. This situation not only affected her mentally, but physically as well.

_What am I doing? Is it worth not falling asleep over a decision?_

As time went on, Sakuya kept her eyes open and she never felt any sign of sleep. Eventually, she figured out what to do.

* * *

Pachouli walked in one of the halls in the Scarlet Devil Mansion when suddenly, a door opened right in front of her. She saw that Sakuya was about to go somewhere.

"Sakuya, what are you doing up late at night," Pachouli asked.

"I'm going to see if there's additional chores that I need to do," Sakuya said.

"I see. Very well, then. I'm going to bed," Pachouli said. "By the way, do you plan on leaving Remilia?"

Sakuya froze at the question that was shot at her. She struggled for a brief moment when Pachouli spoke again.

"My apologies. I shouldn't have said that. I know what the answer is. After all, you both need each other," Pachouli said.

The two of them went on their separate ways as Sakuya tried to forget that question. She didn't know what the answer is to that question, but she knew that she had to get this thought out of her head. With that, she continued to walk as she hoped that the solution she thought up will help her sleep at night.

* * *

"What do you want with us? We've never done anything wrong."

Akyuu got those words out of her lungs as she tried to defend the wounded Keine. The Human Village was once again invaded by the witches, probably back for a second helping of humans.

"Don't act stupid with us. We know that you're hiding survivors. Don't resist and we won't harm you," Emelia said.

"You think that making peace with us is going to work? Don't try. We've already played that game," Maira said.

"Without protection, you've lost. There's no use resisting. So, give us some humans, and we'll let you go," Bridget said.

Bridget punched Akyuu, knocking the girl down. She didn't lose consciousness, but she couldn't stand for much longer.

"Ahh! I won't let this stop me. You'll never hurt them. Not ever!"

"Resisting, are we? Very well. We can do this all night if we have to," Bridget said.

Another punch was thrown once again by Bridget and it knocked Akyuu down. She got up again, but struggled this time.

"Even if it costs me my life... I'll do...everything...I can," Akyuu said.

"Oh, shut up, will you? You're weak. Pathetic. You can't even take a punch nor shoot danmaku," Maira said.

"Yes, we know about this world and its functions, especially this village. Don't think that you can fight us," Emelia said.

Bridget followed up with one more punch and Akyuu was knocked down for the third time. At this point, Akyuu was on the verge of losing consciousness, but she won't let the pain get to her. She mustered up her remaining energy, and got back up.

"No! I….I…. can't do it. I'll…..I'll….. fight you….. if I...have to," Akyuu said.

"You stupid bitch! You won't shut up, will you? Okay, then. We'll make you shut up by killing you," Maira said.

"Then...do it ," Akyuu said.

"Akyuu, don't! Let me handle this."

Keine regained consciousness as she readied herself to protect her friend. She won't let her suffer anymore.

"But, Keine, you… haven't… recovered….," Akyuu said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll hold them off. Get out of here and get help," Keine said as she turned into her Hakutaku form. Akyuu loses consciousness and Keine tried to take her to safety.

"I won't let you do that," Bridget said.

Bridget took out an axe and threw it at Keine. Keine dodged the weapon, however, the danmaku it spouted threw her off guard. Unlike last time, Keine was in full focus and she made sure to keep her guard up.

Her sisters joined in the action as both of them shot out danmaku that shot out smaller ones. Keine got back to her feet and proceeded to shoot their leader. However, Bridget managed to get out of harm's way without getting grazed.

Knowing that their leader would be a formidable match, Keine decided to go after her sisters. However, the same thing happened when she tried to shoot them: they dodged swiftly. The process of trying to hit one of the sisters kept repeating itself, but all of Keine's attacks were futile while danmaku shot in all directions. At least one of the attacks should land, but Keine wondered why their reaction time is so fast, like they can predict her every move.

"How is it that you can dodge every single one of my attacks? Did you know what I was going to do?"

"Try all you want, but you're outnumbered. We can see your every move," Emelia said.

"Yeah, that's right. We work as a team," Maira said.

"Let's stop playing around, shall we? Maira, Emelia, finish her off," Bridget said.

The three witches then casted a spell card which created an energy net. Keine stood in shock of the sight. She recognized this attack from the last match with the sisters and understood that dangers of it. Immediately, she tried to interfere by shooting danmaku at the sisters, but like before, the sisters easily got out of the way. The net was done forming and Keine was trapped.

"I won't let you get away with this," Keine exclaimed.

Keine tried to break free of the net. The more energy she exerted, the weaker her body became. After trying so many times, Keine couldn't break free of the net. Her life energy was fading away and she couldn't believe that she was going to die.

_No...I'm sorry...Akyuu...Mokou,_ Keine thought.

"Keine...no," Akyuu said with heavy breathing.

Keine eyes grew heavy and she could only stare at the sight of this mess. The sisters watched her diligently as they witnessed their guardian pass away. No words were spoken and all that could be heard was the static of the energy net.

"Gahhh!"

"Bridget, are you alright," Emelia said.

"Who was that," Bridget said.

On one of Bridget's sides, a knife pierced into her body. Blood spilled out from the wound, but it didn't do much harm to her. Bridget suspected that Keine and Akyuu had backup.

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself," Bridget said.

"Leave them alone. I will not let you harm them any further."

The witches turn around to see who interfered with their match. They took in the as they sight as they knew that this one was no ordinary being. After all, this opponent didn't come out of the blue and at the wrong time.

"You're...You're...," Bridget said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave them alone. I will not let you harm them any further."

Bridget and her sisters turned towards the voice as their jaws dropped in awe.

"You're...You're...Sakuya Izayoi, aren't you?," Bridget asked.

"How did you know who I am?," Sakuya asked.

"Well, well. It's about time you showed up. I've heard a lot about you, but do you think that time can save you? Let's find out," Bridget said.

Sakuya and the sisters clashed as they exchanged danmaku at each other. Sakuya was able to fight toe-to-toe thanks to her time manipulation powers and the sisters even panicked a bit.

However, Bridget can still out-predict some of Sakuya's moves and managed to counterattack. As for the other sisters, they had their share of hit-or-misses from Sakuya's danmaku, but a least Sakuya lasted longer than Keine.

"Just as I expected. Well done," Bridget said.

"Same to you. However, I can't forgive you of your crimes so I won't let you get away," Sakuya said.

After exchanging another set of danmaku at each other, the sisters decided to use the same spellcard that severely weakened Keine on Sakuya. However, unlike fighting Keine, Sakuya stopped time to hit the sisters. She made them flinch and she stopped the net from being formed.

In retaliation, Bridget ambushed Sakuya and grabbed her by the throat.

"Think you can get away? Don't even bother," Bridget said.

Crushing her throat, Bridget sent a shock to Sakuya and dropped her on the floor.

"How...? How was that...possible?," Sakuya asked.

"I'm Bridget Carlisle, leader of this pack and also the eldest sister."

"Maira and I love fighting. Youngest and fittest."

"Maira, stop exaggerating. My apologies. Please call me Emelia, or Emily, and I'm the mediator between Bridget and Maira. Consider this a draw."

"If you insist getting in our way, we won't hesitate to kill you. Don't forget us. We'll be back," Bridget said as the sisters disappeared.

Sakuya got back up, eventually, and proceeded towards the mortally wounded Keine.

"Keine, are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," Keine said.

"Don't move. I'll find some help," Sakuya said.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Who's there?"

"Well, I just can't stand seeing Keine and Akyuu hurt, so I thought I'd come here."

Sakuya looked at the familiar sight as she took a sigh of relief. She knew that both of them are in good hands.

"Mokou, are you sure about this?," Sakuya asked.

"Yes. I'll protect the village on your behalf for the time being. Go. I believe that you're wanted somewhere," Mokou said.

"Thank you," Sakuya said.

* * *

At the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Meiling guarded the gate as usual. However, this time, she acted more diligent, as if she kept an eye on someone. It stood right in front of her, clothes tattered and slightly burnt.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Where have you been?," Meiling asked. "I was worried about you."

"I took a walk. That's all," Sakuya responded.

"Well, that's a very long walk. I know that you were doing something. Please tell me," Meiling said.

"Meiling, for the last time, I'm not up to something! I was just trying to relax by walking," Sakuya shouted.

"Alright, you win. No need to yell. Sorry," Meiling said.

Sakuya proceeded into the mansion, into her room, where she finally got some rest.

Meanwhile, at the gate, Meiling pondered the last conversation with Sakuya.

_Why did she have to yell at me like that? I know she does that often, but this time, she sounds like she's keeping a secret. What could it be? In any case, I'm worried about her. Maybe I should tell Remilia about this, _Meiling thought to herself.

Meiling and Sakuya worked for the same master. Naturally, they interacted with each other, but Sakuya took management of the Scarlet Devil Mansion seriously and she pestered Meiling on numerous occasions due to her poor work productivity. Although they had their ups and downs, Meiling knew that she trusted Sakuya and vice versa, although Sakuya never showed it. What could she be hiding? That's what Meiling wanted to know.

_Whatever. I think I'll take a nap. There's no use in trying to think what's in Sakuya's head._

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Miss Meiling?"

The next day couldn't have gone any more faster. Meiling opened her eyes to see that a figure loomed over her. It wasn't Sakuya or any of the major member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but just a Fairy Maid.

"Yeah, what is it?," Meiling asked.

"Miss Remilia wants to see you," the Fairy Maid said.

"Remilia, why?," Meiling asked.

"I don't know. All she said was to come get you," the Fairy Maid said.

"Fine. It's not like I'm gonna get fired or anything," Meiling said.

* * *

"Ah, Meiling. So glad you can make it. Now down to business," Remilia said. "Do you know what's Sakuya up to?"

"Huh?! Sakuya?! How did you know?," Meiling asked, puzzled.

"Patchouli informed me of her concern over Sakuya. Since you two know each other the most, perhaps she gave you some information that I can't get my hands on," Remilia said. "Care to tell me what happened last night?"

"Last night?! I...I... don't know anything about last night," Meiling said.

"You're hesitating," Remilia said. She took out her spear and pointed it at Meiling. "Now, explain to me what happened or you will face punishment for treason."

"Remilia, you're getting paranoid, I see?," Meiling asked as Remilia sheathed her spear. "Alright, fine. Well, you see, Sakuya came home late last night and I was guarding the gate as usual. Her clothing was slightly wrecked, like she had a danmaku battle" Meiling said.

"Her clothing was slightly wrecked? Hmm... Never mind. Keep going," Remilia said.

"Anyways, I tried to ask what was wrong and she wouldn't say anything about it to me. She told me she went for a walk."

"A walk? What could she be doing, going off on her own at night? Why didn't you stop her?," Remilia asked.

"I'm sorry, Remilia, I don't know," Meiling said. "After that, I asked her why she took a walk and she shouted at me, but it felt like that she really didn't want to talk about it. She went inside afterward."

"Is that all?," Remilia asked.

"Yes, Remilia. That's all," Meiling said.

"Then why didn't you stop her?!," Remilia shouted.

"I...I don't know. I didn't want to be rude to her," Meiling said.

"Sakuya's a valuable asset! Do you realize that if we lose Sakuya, then the Scarlet Devil Mansion will go into disarray? We have to get her back!," Remila shouted.

Remilia took in Meiling's testimony as she tried to piece the puzzle together. Not too long after, she found a solution.

"Meiling, you will keep an eye on Sakuya. Don't let her see you."

"Me, keep an eye on Sakuya? But what about guarding the gate?," Meiling asked.

"You can still do your duties as a gatekeeper, but when Sakuya's not around, look in her room or anywhere she would hide any clues. Also, you may want to ask around the mansion, preferably Patchouli. I'm giving you permission to access any area of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Use what you need, but don't result to force unless necessary. We need to get her back to her senses at all cost," Remilia said.

"So, what if I found that Sakuya's up to no good? What do I do?," Meiling asked.

"Report back to me and I'll handle this dilemma. If you can, persuade her to come to her senses. That is all," Remilia said.

"Okay, then. I'll do my best," Meiling said.

"Then you're dismissed," Remilia said.

As Meiling exited the room, Remilia had one more piece of information to give her.

"Oh, by the way, if you dare keep any secrets from me, you and Sakuya will both face severe punishment. Don't think you can get away."

Meiling gulped as she answered "Yes, ma'am."

The door shut as Meiling started her assigned task. After all, the Scarlet Devil Mansion needs Sakuya, espeically Remilia. Meiling thought of the consequences if Sakuya were to leave the Scarlet Devil Mansion permanently. It's true that Sakuya often berates Meiling, but she would be always there for her. No matter what, she had to succeed in this task, for the future of the mansion.

* * *

Meiling walked down the hall as Flandre stood right in front of her.

"Whatcha doing, Meiling? Can I play with you?," Flandre asked.

"Nothing much and no. I'm busy with something," Meiling said.

"I heard you and my sister talking. I wanna know what you guys talked about" Flandre said.

"It's best if you don't know about it," Meiling said.

"Why not?! I can keep a secret; I promise!," Flandre pouted as she was about to burst in tears. In retaliation, Meiling hugged and comforted the bursting little devil.

"Flandre, I'll play with you later. Right now, I have work to do," Meiling said as she left.

Flandre stood in the hallway, frozen due to the fact that she doesn't have a playmate. She frowned for a bit and eventually, found a way to ease her sadness.

_Maybe I'll get Patchouli to play with me, but I wanna know what's Meiling's big secret, _Flandre thought as she headed down to the library.

* * *

Later that night, Meiling stood at the gate, hoping Sakuya would pass by as always. She waited for some time, and eventually, got bored.

_She's not coming. How long has it been? Is she in the mansion? Maybe I should go check her room._

"Meling? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Sakuya. I was just... taking a break," Meiling said.

"Just guard the gate. You can take a break later when it's more convienient," Sakuya said.

As Sakuya stepped out, Meiling interrupted her again.

"Um, Sakuya, I know that this is a stupid question, but, you don't plan on betraying Remilia, right?"

Sakuya sighed and as much as she wanted to scold her for that question, she decided to stay calm or she'll be found out sooner or later. However, Meiling had a point and Sakuya let that question sank in.

"Meiling, you should know the answer to that question. I will not say anymore," Sakuya said as she left, leaving Meiling alone. Afterwards, she decided to not to pursue her and awaited her return.

_Sakuya, please stay safe. Not just for Remilia, but for me, too. If I, no, we were to lose you, then I... _Meiling thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"That should be it, for now."

"Are you sure, Keine?," Sakuya asked.

"We've worked long enough. Let's take a break," Keine said.

Keine, Sakuya, and Akyuu spent a couple of days of work in the Human Village and managed to repair most of it. Sakuya walked around the village to take in the villagers' beamed faces. In the distance, familiar faces in the Human Village headed towards her direction and stopped to talk to her.

"Hello, Sakuya. I've heard what you've done here. I want to express my gratitude."

"No thanks is necessary, Eirin," Sakuya said.

"We've heard from Eientei about this incident and decided to lend a hand," Reisen said.

"How are Keine and Akyuu? Mokou told us about their condition and what was going on here," Eirin said.

"They're doing fine. They haven't fully recovered, but they have energy to help with the reconstruction," Sakuya said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check on them, right?," Reisen said.

"Perhaps," Eirin said. "Very well, then. Let's go check on them."

* * *

In Akyuu's house, Mokou catered to Keine and Akyuu. She heard a voice coming from the door and knew immediately who it was.

"Akyuu? Keine? Please pardon me, but I'm coming in with Sakuya and Reisen," Eirin said.

Mokou opened the door and led the trio to the two patients. As Eirin and Reisen underwent a check-up with them, Mokou and Sakuya stood outside the door. They were quiet for some time until Mokou decided to break the silence.

"Why did you help them?," Mokou asked.

"Do I need a reason?," Sakuya said.

"I was asking a question and I want an answer. Why you, of all people, decide to help a village when the affairs of the Human Village are of little concern to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"I was in the area, by coincidence, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to help people in need."

"Why did you come back? You don't have to be here, if you don't want to. Or maybe, the dog is softer than its bite."

Like with Meiling, Sakuya couldn't answer right away. She felt the sting of those parallel wordings as she tried to conjure a legitimate excuse to get Mokou to stop interrogating her.

"I should stop. It's not my business to force answers out of people. I'm sorry," Mokou said.

"Say, Mokou, I want to ask you something. Do you think that Keine trusts you so much that she would entitle you with her life?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course I do. She understands me well and knows what I'm going through. Naturally, I have to return the favor to her," Mokou said. "What about you? Do you think that your so-called "mistress" would entitle her life to you even though she can't die easily? Does she have that much trust in you?"

Sakuya, once again, couldn't find the answer to that question. She serves her master and protects her, but she wonders if Remilia does the same to her. After struggling to find an answer, she was about to give it, until...

"Alright, it seems that they're quite in good shape," Reisen said as she unexpectedly broke the silence around Mokou and Sakuya. "We still got time. We can check up of the other villagers while on Keine's and Akyuu's behalf."

"We urged them to rest for the remainder of the day, then they can get back to work tomorrow. However, until they fully recover, they shouldn't strain themselves too much or the pain will come back. Whoever did this must not be any normal being in Gensokyo, especially with the Spell Card rules and all. Sakuya, Mokou, you can go home, if you want to," Eirin said.

"I'll stay with Keine and Akyuu for a while longer," Mokou said.

After Eirin and Reisen left, Sakuya decided to leave as well. Mokou defeated her as her point reached into the depths of Sakuya's heart. She's quite confident that the mistress trusted her, but, now that she helped the Human Village, she wasn't so sure anymore. She eventually formed thoughts of leaving Remilia forever as she longed for more freedoms, despite what Remilia gave, as she returned to the mansion.

* * *

"They sure work quick, don't they?

"Yes, Emelia, they do," Bridget said.

"Hey, big sis, please call me Emily. You know I don't like to be called that, not anymore."

"Sorry, Emily. I was so used to calling you Emelia that I didn't even notice the difference."

In the outskirts of the Human Village, the three witches spied on the village for any activity that goes on.

"C'mon, what the heck are we supposed to do? At this rate, we'll never get another meal," Maira said.

"Relax, Maira. If we strike now, then we'll face the same fate what happened last time. I don't want to lose to some wannabe hero. I was surprised that she actually stood up to us. Why her of all people? Couldn't they ask for help locally? Or maybe, she acted on her own," Bridget said.

"Well, we should get rid of her, then. If you think about it, we were pretty tired from that half-beast and that maid, Sakuya, I believe, came out of nowhere. If we ambushed her, then she won't even think about going near the village again, and it will be easy pickings from there," Maira said.

"I hate to say this, but you do have a point. Big sis, do you think that's a good idea?," Emily said.

"Sounds like a plan, but, we have to find the right time to strike. After all, those three that were with her are no pushovers. Like Maira said, if we can get rid of the maid, then the rest will fall as well," Bridget said.

"Are you sure about that?," asked Maira.

"Well, it's one less threat to deal with. However, were dealing with a wielder of time manipulation. She could just slip by our fingers. It's not like we didn't study Gensokyo for nothing," Emily said.

"So, how do we deal with the hostages we captured during our first attack?," Maira asked.

Bridget thought about Maira's word for a moment and after some time, an idea formed.

"I think I have a plan, but we need more time," Bridget said.

* * *

The next morning, Sakuya entered the mistress' room to check if she was awake.

"Milady, good morning," Sakuya said.

"Good morning, Sakuya," Remilia said.

"You're looking awfully cheery today, milady," Sakuya said.

"Aren't I always this cheery?," Remilia asked.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll get on the morning meal right away."

"Sakuya, be careful, alright?," Remilia said.

"Milady, you don't have to say that. I'll be fine," Sakuya said.

Sakuya left the room and when she got out of sight, Remilia motioned for someone to come forward.

"Well, I didn't know you could this happy towards Sakuya. Maybe you should do that more often."

"Meiling, shut up. Don't let the target get any ideas," Remilia said.

"Oh, so you're calling her a target, now? So, are you finally gonna let her off the hook?," Meiling asked.

"Don't change the subject," Remilia said. "Do you know what Sakuya's up to?"

"No."

"Did you follow her?"

"No."

"You idiot gatekeeper!," Remilia shouted.

"That hurt, you know," Meiling said.

"I gave you SPECIFIC orders to follow her. I don't care if you don't guard the gate. You were supposed to FOLLOW her," Remilia shouted.

"But, Sakuya..."

""But, Sakuya" my butt," Remilia said. "Are you planning on betraying me, too? Who is really your master? Sakuya or I?"

Meiling paused at what she received from Remilia. Those heart-clenching words tore through Meiling like needles through her body. Of course, like with Sakuya, Remilia's her master, but she felt that Sakuya meant more to her than did Remilia. Nevertheless, she had to give her answer or the mistress will scold her again like last time.

"You are," Meiling said.

"Very good," Remilia said. "Anyway, tomorrow, follow Sakuya where she goes. I'll excuse you from your duties and if Sakuya gets any ideas, I'll deal with it. Don't fail me."

"Yes, Remilia. I understand."

* * *

"Hey, Sakuya, do you have time to talk?"

"Not now, Patchouli. I'm busy," Sakuya said.

As Sakuya prepared the meal in the kitchen, Patchouli decided to wait until she was done. Over time, she started to get impatient and in turn, Sakuya grew concerned for the weak librarian.

"You're still here? Is it really that urgent?," Sakuya asked.

Patchouli wanted to say it, but second thoughts told her otherwise.

"No, nevermind. Perhaps some other time. Please excuse me."

_Hmm... I'll check on her later, _Sakuya thought.

* * *

"Hey, Patchouli, you in there?"

"You can come in, Meiling."

Meiling opened the door as she set foot in the ginormous library. Very rarely did she step foot in this place, hence her astonished look. She felt that she was going through a maze, however, she can see that Patchouli is just right in front of her, and therefore, she saved all that trouble trying to look for the Unmoving Libary herself.

"Have a seat," Patchouli said.

Meiling sat herself down regardless of being felt that she was unwelcome in this place, despite knowing Patchouli.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?," Meiling asked.

"I'm sure you're aware that Sakuya's been leaving the mansion a little too often, correct?," Patchouli asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"And that you want to pinpoint her location?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Now this next question I want you to answer sincerely."

"Sure thing, Patchy."

"By the way, please refrain from calling me Patchy," Patchouli said. "Now, do you want to bring back Sakuya because you're following orders from Remilia or that Sakuya means that much to you?"

"I...um...umm...umm...," Meiling said.

"It's okay. I won't tell Remilia and also, I think I know your answer."

"All right, then. You win," Meiling said. "I want Sakuya back because I want to. I mean, I just can't understand why."

"Your relationship runs deep with her, I see. Perhaps that she such a great mentor to you that losing her is the same as losing family," Patchouli said.

"What?! But, but...,"

"I'm just musing. Anyways, Sakuya's in the Human Village. You should follow her and get her side of the story," Patchouli said.

"How did you...?"

"I thought it was rather obvious when Sakuya took long to get supplies in the Human Village, and, therefore, that would be my first thought. Hurry. Time runs short."

"Yes, I'll go," Meiling said as she rushed out the door.

_Meiling, return with Sakuya. You're the only one that can_, Patchouli thought as she sank herself deep within a book.


	6. Chapter 6

"Meiling, will you stop falling asleep? This is the fifth time you've done that today."

"Sorry, Sakuya. This work is stressful, you know. I could use a break now and then."

"You'll get your break later. Right now, your priority is to guard the gate. After all, we don't want any thieves getting in to the mansion and harming the mistress, so quit being useless and do your job."

Sakuya started to leave when Meiling asked Sakuya a question.

"Hey, Sakuya? Do you think I'm doing my job or am I useless?"

"Meiling, I have to go do chores. I can't just stick around and chat, unlike you. Now, get back to work."

As Sakuya left, Meiling wonders if the reason why she does this is because Remilia values her more highly than Meiling. After all, Meiling's devotion to duty wouldn't be called top-notch. Granted, she does her job, but being called 'useless' by Sakuya got to her. However, all she cares about right now is getting through the day.

* * *

When nighttime fell, Meiling barely touched her food. Sakuya noticed this and began to observe her. After some time past, Sakuya confronted her fellow servant.

"Hey, you should eat. You wouldn't want to starve."

Meiling didn't say a word and Sakuya became more concerned.

"What's wrong?," Sakuya asked.

"...Nothing," Meiling asked.

Knowing that Meiling didn't want to talk, Sakuya ignored her for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Sakuya went to Meiling's room and she found a depressed gatekeeper at her bed.

"Alright, I will admit I was being quite harsh earlier. I'm sorry," Sakuya said.

Again, Meiling didn't say a word.

"Hey, talk to me. You'll only hurt yourself more if you don't tell what happened."

"Okay. …...You always seem to shout at me when I fall asleep. You know that I'm doing my job, right? After that incident with the mistress, you seemed to be much more tense when I do that. Do you hate me because of it?"

Sakuya never knew that Meiling hid this feeling from her, until when Meiliing said she was useless at the gate earlier. All day, this bugged Sakuya and she almost slacked in her chores because of this.

"*sigh* Meiling, why would I hate you? Give me a good reason why."

Before Meiling could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?," Sakuya asked.

"It's me, Patchouli. I need to ask Meiling a few questions."

"Not now. I'm talking to Meiling," Sakuya said.

"Very well, then."

"Alright, then. I'll say it," Meiling said. "You see, ever since I failed to defend the mansion during that incident, I've been thinking if I'm truly weak. It doesn't help that you always had to shout at me because I'm slacking on the job."

"...," Sakuya said.

"After that day, I always wondered if I'm going to get rid of for good. I'm trying, Sakuya, I really am," Meiling said. "I...I...You're...everyone in this mansion is the only family I have. I mean, where would I go after this? I...I...I...don't know what to do if that were to happen."

"Meiling..."

Tears formed from Meiling's eyes and Sakuya can understand why Meiling's the way she is. However, Sakuya needed to calm down Meiling or she'll rage out of control.

"Meiling! Snap out of it!," Sakuya shouted as she slapped Meiling on the face.

Meiling looked up at Sakuya with a baffled look.

"Look, I have a confession to make," Sakuya said. "I feel the same way as you. I don't really know where I would go if Remilia banned me from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It doesn't get to me, but in my heart, I know that possibility will happen. In fact, I really want to see what I could do on my own, but I have this feeling of doubt that I could survive."

"Really?"

"Yes. The reason why I do this to you is to prevent that from happening. I know that Remilia only uses us for her own needs, but, it feels like we're family. I can never let the feeling go."

Sakuya started at the gatekeeper's face, knowing that these two were inseparable. She need to find a way to prove that inseparability.

"Let's make a promise."

"A promise?," Meiling asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes. Hold up your pinky."

Both Meiling and Sakuya held their pinkies together and both feel the energy the other was emitting.

"If we were to lose each other one day, we promise to never forget each other and that we will meet again. No matter what anyone says, we will help each other to improve our weaknesses to be someone greater than ourselves," Sakuya said. "Do you promise this?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't ever forget you and you will be always there to help me," Meiling said.

"I say the same to you. Never lose hope and become someone that you'll be proud of. I am your blade that cuts through your weaknesses and you are my shield to protect me from outer and inner conflict," Sakuya said.

"Sakuya, thank you."

* * *

_Sakuya, I'll find you and we'll meet again. We will never lose each other, _Meiling thought as she reached the entrance to the Human Village. It was evening when she arrived, making it an appropriate time to spy on her friend. Meiling searched through the village in hopes of gaining information on Sakuya's activity. She came across a villager and proceeded to interrogate him.

"Um, excuse me, do you know a maid named Sakuya Izayoi? Um... she has silver hair and blue clothes."

"Oh, her? Of course I do. She's the talk of the village. Why you ask?," the villager said.

"I want to know where she is."

"Oh, uh, usually she hangs out with Akyuu and Keine, but I wouldn't bother them. They are still recovering from their injuries."

"Injuries? What injuries?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? The village was attacked by bandits some time ago, but Keine and that maid, Sakuya, stopped them. We never heard from them since, thank goodness."

Meiling couldn't believe what she just heard. She began to realize why Sakuya took so long to come home that one day. Even worse, she acted on her own without consulting Remilia, which the Scarlet Devil won't take lightly. Her mind turned into a frenzy as she tried to absorb this information.

"Well, why would she do this?"

"I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know the answer to that. Anyway, if you really need more info, I would ask Akyuu and Keine. They should be in the back of the village, in Akyuu's house. Well, see you later," the villager said as he darted off.

_I can't believe...Sakuya would do that. No wonder why she won't tell me what happened that day. I have to find her._

Meiling arrived at the location that Akyuu and Keine lived thanks to them being outside, along with Sakuya. She could confront Sakuya right away, but she didn't want Sakuya to gain suspicion of her activity. As she glanced at the house's surroundings, she found a window to peak inside and listen to the conversation at hand.

"What would you like to eat, both of you?"

"Whatever you can make," Akyuu said.

"Anything that's edible," Keine said.

_Sakuya serving a meal to them? What the heck?, _Meiling thought.

"Alright, I guess I'll be preparing whatever you have here. I also bought some ingredients at the market today, so I'll make this meal special.

Sakuya went to work in the kitchen, where she sorted out various ingredients. Like with preparing meals in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she manipulated time to the meal preparing process much easier. In the end, she made delectable dishes worthy of a four-star restaurant.

"Here you go. I've prepared night sparrow yakatori, miso soup with jasmine rice, various sushi and sashimi, and a small variety of pastries to end the meal. Also, I've prepared some green tea to wash it down," Sakuya said.

"Wow, this looks good. I always thought your cooking was great, but this is something else," Akyuu said.

"Enjoy," Sakuya said, giving a smile on her face.

As Akyuu and Keine consumed their meal, Sakuya wanted to ask a few questions out of curiosity.

"How are your wounds? Are they okay?," Sakuya asked.

"We should be fine. Even though Eirin said we're supposed to recover today, we still feel some pain," Keine said.

"Don't push yourselves. I'll look after the village for you," Sakuya said.

"Sakuya, don't push yourself. You're only one person, after all," Akyuu said.

"Miss Akyuu, don't worry about me. Besides, I should be worrying about you two," Sakuya said.

After finishing their meal, they feel that their wounds won't hurt anymore thanks to the positive vibe that came with enjoying a meal filled with heart and soul.

"I gotta say, I felt that you're giving your all for us. I mean, Remilia won't mind, right?," Keine asked.

Sakuya paused for a brief moment before responding with "Yes, she won't mind."

_Yes, she'll mind,_ Meiling thought. _I can't believe what I just saw. She prepared a meal for them, of all people, and it's even better than what she prepares at the mansion. Grrr...Sakuya! I wanted some, as well. I'm starving because of you._

"Akyuu, Keine. I'm going to walk around the village a bit. Don't push yourselves while I'm gone," Sakuya said.

"We'll be fine, but you should be careful," Keine said.

* * *

Sakuya exited the house and walked around in the Human Village. Meiling followed right behind her, minding that she should be hidden. Eventually, Sakuya stopped outside the city, where she stared at the moon. Not long after that, a shadow came out from behind her.

"Who's there?," Sakuya asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you just yet."

"Mokou? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you overstaying your welcome?," Mokou asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've done more than enough. I'll take care of Keine and Akyuu."

"No, I'll take care of them. I've gotten myself involved and now, I'm returning the favor."

"*sigh* You're very persistent, aren't you? Look, I don't usually leave the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, but Keine's my friend and I won't let you get your hands on them any longer."

"You don't trust me?"

"You work under Remilia and it's best you stay that way. Don't try to break your loyalty with her and try to be this grandiose hero. It's not going to work out in the end," Mokou said. "By now, I'm sure that word of this has gotten to Remilia she probably sent someone to get you back, followed by a nice punishment."

"I'm not a lapdog. I did this on my own and I don't care if Remilia punishes me. I was prepared for that. Like I said, although I'm loyal to Remilia, I will NOT abandon people in need. Unlike you, I'm not immortal and neither are the people in the Human Village. I'm not a Youkai, either, so I can sympathize with others, unlike you who's isolated herself from society. Besides, at least I don't waste my time trying to fight Kaguya and leading other to Eientei."

"How dare you! You're a slave to her and most importantly, you come off as cold towards humans. Don't you dare compare me to you. I'm not you and I have proof that I help humans, unlike you."

"At least I'm trying."

"Yeah, but with little effort. Your a slave and you will always be. Don't try to change it. You have very little idea of who Akyuu and Keine are compared to me. In fact, you should've never came here and I'll make you leave right now!," Mokou shouted as she readied herself to ward off Sakuya.

"You won't believe me, huh?," Sakuya asked. "Alright, I'll make you believe me, then."

Mokou started out by firing phoenix danmaku at her. Sakuya quickly dodged out of the way and threw knives at her. All of them missed their mark, expect for a few. After throwing a few sets of knives at her while dodging the danmaku, Mokou performed her "Fujiyama Volcano" spellcard. Sakuya was quick on her feet, but in some cases, she had to use time manipulation to dodge some of the explosions. After landing a few more knives at her, Mokou preformed "Possessed by Phoenix". Sakuya managed to graze some of the bullets, but before she could capture the card, she was hit, and due to the pain, she lied flat on her face.

"Is that all you really got? I guess you're not as powerful as you think you are, especially without your mistress by your side," Mokou said.

Regardless of how many incidents Sakuya solved and powerful foes she faced, Mokou was more powerful than her, thanks to her vast experience. In almost every case, Remilia was by her side one way or another, but now, Sakuya felt that Remilia wasn't with her and that she had to fend for herself. Her words humiliated Sakuya so much that she couldn't bring herself to fight her. Most of it was true.

Mokou performed the finishing blow, knowing that Sakuya had no one to guide her. As the phoenix danmaku fired, Sakuya could only lay down and watch as the last of her willpower began to fade away.

"Nnnnoooooooo!"

The danmaku burst into flames and hit a target, but Mokou raised an eyebrow. Standing in front of her was a burnt figure, but it wasn't the result she hoped for.

"Don't humiliate Sakuya any further. I'll finish you off in Sakuya's place."

"Meiling... What are you doing here?!"

"Completing a job," Meiling said.

"All right, I concede. Consider this a draw," Mokou said as she walked away from Meiling and Sakuya. "Remember what I told you," she said before she disappeared.

"Sakuya, are you alright?," Meiling asked.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, what are you doing here?," Sakuya asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to return you home," Meiling said.

"But, I..."

"Don't say a word. You're coming with me, right now."

* * *

"Alright, I think it's about time we strike now."

"Bridget, will this work?"

"Yes, Emeilia, it will."

"Sis, please don't call me that," Emily responded.

"Sorry, Emily. Can't stand to not say it. We're family, after all."

Bridget hugged Emily, who in turn, embraced it. More than ever, the two were more motivated to help each other out, including Maira, and to complete this mission.

"C'mon, this is a great opportunity to get back at that maid. Now that's she weakened from battle and those others are nowhere to be seen, let's do this."

"Alright, Maira, we will," Bridget said. "You guys know the plan?"

"Yeah," both Maira and Emily said in unison.

"Alright, let's not fail this time. For the prosperity of the Carlisles," Bridget said as her words energized her younger sisters.

Once again, they headed towards the village in hopes of succeeding this time.

* * *

"Are you sure that Sakuya's going to be okay?"

"Meiling, will you stop asking us? Of course she's going to be okay. It's only a spell card battle, nothing more."

"Right, sorry Reisen."

Meiling, Sakuya, Reisen, Eirin, Akyuu and Keine were all standing by Sakuya's bed where they gathered to see Sakuya recover. She recovered quickly, but Eirin and Reisen came here for more than just to check up on Sakuya.

"The more pressing matter at hand is to take care of those three witch sisters. There's no telling what they'll do. Where should we start?," Eirin asked.

"I dunno," Meiling said.

"What we do know is that they obviously don't know a lot about Spell Card rules and they're after the Human Village," Keine said.

"Well, they used danmaku," Akyuu said. "But, unlike danmaku battles here, something about their power doesn't seem right. It seemed unfair that they can cause fatal damage with it. I mean, sure, it can be harmful, but causing people to be near death? This is quite a problem."

"Well, at least Keine and Sakuya were able to stand against them? Maybe their danmaku isn't as complex as some other users," Keine said.

"We know that Sakuya is the most likely candidate for this job. She had experience fighting them, after all. I could say Mokou, but she never fought them before and I'm leaving her and Reisen to guard the village. I don't want Akyuu and Keine to go into battle until this matter is dealt with," Eirin said. "After all, it took quite a while for them to recover, but even now, their wounds haven't healed completely. At least, not for some time. What would happen if they face them again? Think about it."

"It seems that all their power was used on us. They could still harm Sakuya, but not as much as us," Akyuu said.

"I would imagine that they restored to full power. Maybe we should send both Meiling and Sakuya to increase our chances of standing up to them," Eirin said. "Do you two want to fight them?"

Sakuya and Meiling thought about this for a moment. The three sisters can cause harm to them and if they lose, there's no telling what will happen to them. Unlike other danmaku battles, these three opponents possess danmaku to cause fatal harm. This is the first time that they're putting their lives on the line. They eventually made a decision, but, a loud knock startled the group.

Eirin opened the door and a villager barged in the door.

"What's wrong?," Eirin asked.

"It's...*huff*...It's...*huff**huff*..."

"Take a deep breath," Eirin said.

The villager calmed down and started to speak clearly.

"It's terrible. Some villagers disappeared from the village, but they haven't returned for a while. We don't know what happened," the villager said.

"Alright. Go and gather as many villagers as you can and hide somewhere safe," Eirin said.

Eirin closed the door and all the people in the house were startled by Eirin's news.

"No. This can't be happening again. First an attack, now a kidnapping? Why couldn't we do something about it?!," Keine asked.

"Keine, calm down. It's not your fault," Eirin said. "I'd assume it's those three that did it. There's no time. We have to strike now. I'll do it, if I have to."

"Eirin, don't. I'll do it," Sakuya said.

"Sakuya, but, we have to return to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia is worried sick about you."

"Meiling, I don't care about Remilia at this point. If we don't do something, those witches will eventually overrun the village, and quite possibly, the whole of Gensokyo. We have to stop them now."

"But how? We don't know where they're located," Meiling said.

"Meiling has a good point. For now, let's protect the village from future attacks. After all, there's three of them. If they try to kidnap any more villagers, then they'll surely show up," Eirin said. "Meiling and Sakuya, you should return home. Remilia is quite worried by now. Mokou, Reisen, and I will watch over the village for the time being."

"Alright, thanks. C'mon, Sakuya. Let's go," Meiling said.

Sakuya didn't say a word and followed Meiling back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, worried about the new threat that plagued the Human Village.


	7. Chapter 7

"Patchouli! Patchouli! Lemme in!"

"Flandre? Alright, come in," Patchouli responded as she unlocked the door using telekinesis.

As Flandre stepped into the room, Patchouli could tell that she desperately needed to see her. She made a prediction of what Flandre could ask, but decided to let her speak, especially given her nature.

"Where's Sakuya? I'm starving right now," Flandre said with tension.

"Don't worry. She'll return soon."

"Soon?! Why not now?! I want her back!"

"I know that Sakuya's been gone for quite a while, but I assure you, she didn't forget about you. Once she comes back, she'll make you a nice meal. In the meantime, I'll keep you company."

"No! Why did she have to leave us?! Does she hate me? She does, doesn't she?"

"Flandre! That's enough. You're getting too paranoid on such a simple matter. She knows what's best and she knows that she has a family to take of."

"Family? We're a family?"

"Yes, we are. You, Remilia, Meiling, Sakuya, and I. Together, we're family," Patchouli said with a comforting smile. "It may not look like it, but I'm glad to have people like you, Sakuya, and my assistant to keep me company. It gets rather lonely in this library, so this is satisfactory for my tastes."

"Really? I thought you only cared about books. I didn't know you cared so much about us."

"Regardless of how powerful of a magician you are, you still need some form of interaction in order to prevent insanity from happening. As for me, even though I don't show it, I feel it. Thank you, Flandre, and to everyone, for being with me. I'm sure Sakuya feels the same way."

"Family..."

"Remilia didn't confine you to the basement because she hates you. She did it for your own good. Someday, we'll all be able to witness the outside world. Only a few times did I ever see it due to my illness," Patchouli said. "Flandre, when that day comes where you can finally be free to leave this mansion, I want to witness the outside of the mansion with you. Sure I have Marisa, despite our bickering, but she's not my family. Sakuya, Meiling, and Remila have witnessed it many times, but you and I have not. Therefore, I want to share that experience with you."

"Me? Are you sure?"

Patchouli gave a nod.

"Don't think you have just Sakuya to comfort you. Believe in the rest of us. We'll be there with you if you need us. If we're not a family already, we'll make it happen. Don't ever forget it," Patchouli said with a slight tear.

"Huh? Patchouli, why are you crying?"

"Oh... I'm...not. It's just that... I feel closer to you now and that's..that's more of the reason why we should get her back. We can't fall apart now. Not yet. There are still things that we still need to accomplish together."

Flandre gave Patchouli a hug that caused her to stop crying.

"Thank you, Flandre," Patchouli said. However, Flandre was so grateful of what Patchouli said that Patchouli felt the hug getting tighter to the point where it hurt.

"Uh, Flandre... You can let go now. Flandre... Flandre... Flandre! Mukyuu!"

"Oops, sorry. So, what are you waiting for? Let's play while we wait for Sakuya."

"Alright, you little devil. Let's play for a little while."

* * *

"I brought Sakuya back," Meiling said.

"Thank you. You can leave."

Meiling left the room, leaving Sakuya alone to face her master, except Sakuya knew that this would be a different meeting from the rest.

"You know why you're here, right?"

Sakuya didn't say a word as she didn't need it to explain to her mistress.

"My, that was quite bold of you. Going out on your own like that to serve others."

Again, Sakuya didn't say a word. She knew what she was expecting out of the mistress.

"You're my most valuable asset. You catered to my needs with no complaint and protected me from harm. Whenever I needed a task to be done or someone to listen to my complaints, you were always there for that. When nobody else would do it, you would always do it. Thanks to you, the Fairy Maids do their job. Honestly, I don't know how I would've fared if you weren't there with me, so I'm grateful for that."

Expecting to get a response out of Sakuya, Remilia waited for a bit before continuing. Unfortunately, the loyal maid never responded.

"I know that I'm your master and servants needed to be loyal to their master, but this is quite a change in you, Sakuya. I didn't know that you were loyal to anyone else besides me. Perhaps serving me taught you to respect others before yourself. Tell me, am I truly your master?"

"You are," Sakuya monotonously said.

"Do you plan on betraying me?"

"No."

"Do you speak the truth?"

"I do. I do not lie to those who are above me. I can never do that do you, Lady Remilia."

"Oh, really? You did that with your heinous act."

Sakuya knew exactly what she was talking about. She question how exactly Remilia knew she did that?

"Milady, I..."

"There's no need to tell me. I know everything. Some little birds happened to drop this message off not too long ago. Here you go. Read it."

Sakuya received the note from Remilia and began to read it.

_ You think that this is over? Well, you're wrong. Far from it. It was a noble deed that you protected those pitiful humans from our attack and that you _

_catered to their wounds like a good maid would. However, you haven't proved how much of your strength to us, so we would like to propose a duel, that is, if you can _

_find where we are. If you win, we'll release the hostages and stop attacking the village. If you lose, we'll continue our attack and won't stop until the village is wiped out _

_from existence. Come alone. If you don't, we will detonate the bombs we planted in the village and we'll know if you bring anyone with you. We should also mention _

_that these bombs are touch sensitive and a single touch will cause it to explode. May the best fighter win. Best of luck! _

_ -The Carlisle Sisters_

"I don't believe it," Sakuya said, shocked.

"You can't hide this any longer. I know what you're up to and I don't like it. We don't cater to others and you, my most valuable asset, did that. Are you aware that you will be punished for this?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're not allowed to leave this mansion unless I say so. This crime will never be forgiven and what's worse is that you made an incident out of it. If you haven't got involved, none of this would've happened. Do you realize the impact this created on the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

No words came out of Sakuya's mouth.

"I see; that's how it is then. I have nothing else to say. Leave and think about what you have done."

Sakuya, silent, left Remilia's sight, and when she was about to exit the door, she faced Remilia one more time.

"Milady, can I ask one thing?"

"What?"

"You said that I always fulfill my duties without fail. Why should this one be any different?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? It should be obvious why."

Before Remilia can piece together what Sakuya was trying to do, Sakuya ran out the door.

"Hey, get back here. I gave you an order and you will not disobey me again."

Remilia flew after Sakuya and proceeded to throw her Scarlet Gungnir at her. Using time manipulation, Sakuya got out of harm's way and got out the door, which led to her escape. Before Remilia can pursue her, she was hit by a fireball.

"Ow! Who?!"

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you attack one of our own?"

"Patchouli? Is that you? How dare you! If that's the way you're going to be, then I have no choice. I'll punish you like I did Sakuya."

Remilia threw another Scarlet Gungnir at Patchouli and it hit a target, but not Patchouli.

"I won't let you harm Sakuya."

"Meiling?! You too?! Ahhhh! Why's my own mansion turning on me?! Am I in a monster house?!"

"You're a monster. The world doesn't revolve around you. We servants have a will of our own, as well," Patchouli scolded.

"You.. You... You'll pay for this."

A danmaku battle went underway as Meiling and Patchouli fought against Remilia in order to calm her down. Patchouli casted Agni Shine while Meiling followed up with rainbow danmaku with martial arts. Remilia shot her danmaku and threw her spear when she had the opportunity. The three of them exchanged a fair amount of blows with neither side breaking a sweat.

"It's amazing how much my servants are when they fight. I welcome it, but this fight is just getting started," Remilia said.

Remilia switched tactics and flew in the sky, shooting a barrage of danmaku from above. Patchouli casted Princess Undine to slow Remilia's mobility. Meiling jumped up into the air, hoping to hit her, but she missed and landed on the ground, where she would've been hurt, but not, thanks to the water. From there, Patchouli casted her spells in accordance to her "one-week girl" persona and after a few attempts, Meiling got onto Remilia's back.

"Hey, get off of me!," Remilia shouted.

"Not if you don't calm down," Meiling responded.

After a struggle, Meiling lowered Remilia to the ground, but she was pushed off by her. After that, Remilia shot another barrage of danmaku at her that knocked the gatekeeper out of the battle and targeted Patchouli as a follow up. Before she can recite her spell, Remilia threw her spear at the magician, making her lie down on the ground.

"That's what you get for turning against me. Now to make you pay for good."

Remilia charged up a final attack and before she unleashed it, Patchouli and Meiling got back up. One final danmaku attack was unleashed by all three of them, resulting in an explosion. However, another explosion followed the first one. Due to that explosion, all three of them were on the ground. They wondered where the explosion came from and found their answer a few seconds later.

"Stop it! All of you! I won't let you harm my sister anymore!"

"Flandre, what are you doing? This is my affair. Stay out of it!," Remilia said.

"You're my sister and I'll protect you," Flandre said.

"Flandre..."

"Please, I don't want you to be like this. Everyone else, too. It's not fun if my family hurts one another."

"Family? Is that what you think of us?"

"Mhmm."

Tears formed from Flandre's eyes and the others felt that sadness. However, the crying needed to stop or even worse damage will come out of this.

"Flandre, don't cry. If that's how you feel, then we are all family. Without you or anyone else, I don't have anyone else to comfort me. Honestly, I'm proud of each and every one of you for being by my side. Even in death, I will still remember your faces. It's great to have people to cater to your every whim and deep down in my heart. I couldn't appreciate enough of that.

"Big sister... I... I... I love you and everyone here. I wanna be part of a family."

Remilia stayed by her sister's side as she looked up at Meiling and Patchouli with a somber look.

"Alright, I had enough. That doesn't mean you guys aren't free from your punishment. I'll see to it that you serve it. Dismissed."

Patchouli and Meiling left the room, leaving Remilia with her sister.

"Hey, maybe one day, all of us will leave this mansion. Until that day comes, are you going to work for that?," Remilia asked.

"Will you still love me as a family?," Flandre asked.

"Of course."

"Then, I wanna be like you one day. I'll be the greatest Scarlet this mansion has ever seen."

"Hehe... you're still a child, you know, but you're growing."

Remilia embraced her sister as they comforted one another.

* * *

"What do we do now? We have to help Sakuya," Meiling said.

Patchouli and Meiling sat in the Great Library as they pondered possibilities to aid Sakuya and get her back.

"Well, we're traitors, thanks to Remilia. It doesn't matter that we're going to get punished for this. All that matters is the safe return of her," Patchouli said. "That letter doesn't help, either. However, I can't take out the possibility that this whole incident is a hoax. I believe that there's more to it than meets the eye."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure how exactly, but if they did this to target Sakuya, then I'd assume that our adversaries have something else up on their sleeve. Maybe they're afraid of her."

"I think I should go to the Human Village again. That should be a start, right?"

"That would be the best solution, but with Remilia keeping an eye on us, I don't want to go through that again. We'll just have to wait to see what happens."

Meiling sighed as she said "Alright, then."

Meiling left the library, leaving Patchouli by herself. A few moments later, Koakuma came up to Patchouli asked her a question.

"I wanna help out, too. What can I do?"

"Go back and sort out books. I still need the library to function and you're the only one to do that in my absence. Get back to work," Patchouli said.

"Awww...," Koakuma said as she disappeared to do her task.

* * *

"So, that's what happened..."

"Yes, unfortunately, that's what happened."

Sakuya went back to the Human Village to talk to Eirin in hopes of finding the witches. She told her about the problem in the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Eirin became more worried about the situation at hand.

"I think I should evacuate the village," Eirin said.

"No! If you do that, they'll get attacked by youkai, and possibly, those three witches. Just protect it for now," Sakuya said.

"Fine. If what you said is true, then there's nothing to do but to face them head on. Are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

"We have no choice, do we? I have to do this."

"It's not like they're giving us a time limit and they're going to detonate the bombs now? You need rest from all that work in the village."

"Very well, then," Sakuya said as she went inside the house that she, Eirin, and Reisen were staying in.

"Oh, Sakuya?," Eirin asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you wake up, come find me. There's something I need to talk to you about. I also seized a map of their location. They came again after you left and we managed to save some of the villagers. This item was dropped by them."

"I see. I'll come by," Sakuya said.

"Thank you and rest easy."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, Sakuya."

The next morning came too quickly as Sakuya arose to see Eirin standing next to her bed.

"Oh, good morning, Eirin. I thought you wanted me to come to you."

"Well, you were sleeping for quite a while and I was worried. It's almost the middle of the day," Eirin said. "You feel better now that you rest?"

"Yeah. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Eirin took a deep breath and readied herself to discuss the important issue with Sakuya.

"Do you put Remilia first or yourself first?"

"Huh? What do you mean?," Sakuya asked, knowing that question would be hard to answer.

"Let me elaborate. Do you act on the orders on your mistress or do you act on your own? In other works, do you think Remilia held you back on your freedoms?"

"My mistress allows us to do whatever we want, but since I serve her, naturally I put her before me."

"Did you always do that?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"So, why did you get involved in this incident when this isn't a matter of the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

Many times did people question her actions when she decided to help the Human Village on her on volition, but every time, she avoided the question. Now, she can't now that the situation heated up. It's time she came clean.

"Well, you see... I... I..."

"I'm thinking that you did this because you wanted to help them like any other human being would."

"That's...That's..."

"It's okay; I understand. You were there when that incident happened and you did what you think was right. Nothing too unnatural, and actually, it's admirable."

"So, where are you going with this?"

"Remilia wants to see you safe, even though she may not look like it. After all, she's the master and you're her servant. I understand what it's like losing fellow servants. If Reisen and Tewi were to leave me, then I don't know how I would manage to keep going. Sure, I can still perform my duty, but without those two, it would be hard to keep up my occupation as a pharmacist and protect Kaguya at the same time. I'm grateful and I thank them for their loyalty, but I understand if they want to leave. After all, protecting a princess isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"I see that you want be by Remilia's side, but since you serve to her every whim, acting on your own would be betrayal, but you feel emotions as a human. I see that you are at war with yourself to see which action is right. You want the answer to what you should do, right?"

When Eirin told her that, Sakuya knew instantly that Eirin knew what Sakuya was feeling. She wanted the answer.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, isn't the answer obvious?"

Sakuya thought about her actions in the Human Village and reflected on each and every one of them. She knew that it was right and she knew that she would be punished by Remilia regardless, even though it may not seem like it was.

"Yes, it is. I don't regret my actions at all."

"I see that you understand. You're opening up to others, aside from the people in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. No matter what anyone says, I will always be grateful for your service here. I'm sure many others will feel the same. You might as well resolve the incident right now since there's no use in leaving the job half-finished."

"Very well. I'll make it my duty, without anyone ordering me, to resolve this incident."

"That's the spirit! Alright, well, I wish I could assist you, but according to the note, you're on your own. Here, this is the item that I got from the witches."

Sakuya grabbed the piece of parchment from Eirin's hand to reveal a map of their location. According to this map, it leads to an oak tree not too far from the Human Village. As soon as she finished looking at it, she immediately departed to her final destination.

"Sakuya," Eirin said.

Sakuya turned around at Eirin as she said "Don't lose now. If you can beat Kaguya and I, then this battle won't be any different."

She returned Eirin's statement with a smile with the words "I won't. Protect Akyuu and Keine."

* * *

Akyuu and Keine saw Sakuya walking out of the house and intercepted her.

"So, you're finally going to face them?," Keine asked.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?," Akyuu asked.

"Don't worry, both of you. I'll be fine," Sakuya said.

"Well, I don't want you getting as hurt as we were when we fought them," Akyuu said.

"Don't be too reckless. You'll lose the battle if you do," Keine said.

"Very well, then. But, what about you? Will you be alright when I'm gone?"

"Sakuya, that again? You don't have to worry about us," Keine said. "Also, I want to thank you for taking care of us."

"Well, I want to tell you more, but it's time you leave. We'll be fine and we'll think about you while you're gone," Akyuu said.

"Yes, take care," Sakuya said as she walked past them while looking back at their faces.

Not only does she have to fight for the Human Village, but she also has to fight to gain back her pride as a maid and prove that she can be both loyal to Remilia and to herself.

* * *

As Sakuya approached the outskirts of town, a figure loomed behind her. She turned around to see Mokou, again.

"...Hey."

"Yes, is there something you need? Or are you here to fight me again?"

"No," Mokou said.

A moment of silence followed soon afterward and Mokou allowed herself to calm down before speaking again.

"Finish it. You're the only one that can," she said before disappearing.

Sakuya looked back on the Human Village with a feeling of perseverance. She knew if she finished this, then this conflict would be over and even if it weren't true, she'll make sure to end it, one way or another. With that, she headed towards the base of the witches' operations.

* * *

"Meiling. Patchouli. I've decided what to do about Sakuya."

Remilia called Meiling and Patchouli to the throne room. Both of them were eagerly awaiting Remilia's decision with heavy hearts. Regardless of the outcome, it will drastically affect the future of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as they prepare for the worst from the mistress.

"Oh? What are you going to do?"

"We're going after Sakuya."

"Remilia...," Meiling said.

"I can't afford to lose one of our own. Besides, she still needs to face her punishment along with the rest of you."

"Um, Remilia, you know, I'm too weak to travel," Patchouli said.

"I know. Meiling and I will head to the Human Village and you will stay here with Flandre. I'm sure you two are more than capable of protecting the mansion. Either way, our priority is Sakuya."

"I understand," Patchouli said.

"Let's go, Meiling."

"Wait, you're going all the way the Human Village!? But..."

"Ahem."

"Fine."

* * *

On their way to the Human Village, Meiling wanted to speak to Remilia, but she every time she opened her mouth, she couldn't speak. Remilia took notice and she had to make do it.

"Alright, I know that you want to say something. Spit it out."

"Well, why did go out of your way to personally get Sakuya back? Shouldn't you let me do it, instead?"

"I wanted you to be safe, that's all."

"What!? Hey, you know that I'm more than capable of defending myself. I don't buy it."

"...Alright, fine. I will admit it; I love all of you and I want us to be a family. Not just a servant to master relationship, but as a complete family."

"So, you admit it as well. Well, this is a surprise."

"It's not. Without all of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. For some reason, I feel that all of us made a bond with each other that can never be broken," Remilia said. "Sakuya has been doing me favors all this time and now, it's time that I returned the favor. Yes, I do care about her."

"Awww, Remilia..."

"Hey, don't let that get to you. All of you will still face punishment."

"Awww, Remilia..."

Meiling and Remilia arrived at the Human Village, where Eirin and Reisen spotted them immediately.

"So, you two are here. I assume that you're here for Sakuya, correct?"  
"Yes, we are," Remilia said.

"Well, she isn't here right now."

"Where is she?," Meiling asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Isn't it obvious?," Remilia asked. "Don't tell me she's..."

"Yes, she is."

"Why don't you guys do it? This has nothing to do with the Scarlet Devil Mansion and besides, they're only after the Human Village. Why should we care about a couple of humans?"

"Uh, Remilia... You're going a bit too far," Meiling tensely said.

"How dare you!," Reisen shouted. "You don't care if innocent lives die?"

"I only came for Sakuya. That's all," Remilia said. "Besides, this would be quite interesting to watch."

"You heartless scum!," Reisen retorted.

"What, are you calling me a name? You have a lot of nerve, calling me that," Remilia said.

"So, this is how you treat your people. You only use them for your own amusement, nothing more. You just want Sakuya back so she can remain as a cure for your boredom!"

"Not quite. I do appreciate their efforts and I do care about them. Why do you think I came all this way to retrieve Sakuya? Do you think that she's merely "entertainment"? If that's the case, I can always find a new maid to replace Sakuya."

"Don't try to justify your actions, Remilia. Because of your hold on your servants, they feel that they are subjected to you and they don't know how act on their own," Eirin said. "You even went as far as to punish the poor maid for doing something heroic, all because she acted without your supervision. She even goes out of her own way to do things for you. Do you see all this?"

Remilia stood, shocked, at what Eirin just said, and she lost control of her rage, causing her to pull her spear out.

"Hey, don't do it, Remilia," Meiling said.

"You're wasting your time," Eirin said. "There's no use going after her."

"You're the one that knows where Sakuya is. I'll force it out of you if I have to."

Eirin closed her eyes for a a few moments and sighed, saying "...Alright. I'll tell you where she is. According to a map that I received from the witches, they live in an oak tree not far from the village. You better catch up to her while you can."  
"Meiling, let's go," Remilia said.

"I'm right behind you," Meiling said.

As soon as they disappeared, Reisen stared at Eirin with a shocked look.

"Why did you do that? Are you aware..."

"Obviously, Sakuya can't perform this task on her own. She needs assistance. If those witches are like Akyuu and Keine said they are and despite their threat of bombing this village, she needs more strength, even if it means sacrifices. As for us, we need to protect this village. Akyuu and Keine are at full strength, but it's best to keep an eye on them as well, until this incident is resolved."

"But, but..."

"We don't have a choice. It's either we lose now or later. It should be obvious what the answer is."

"...Fine, but they better win, especially considering their strength when we fought them."

* * *

At the bottom of the oak tree, in a throne room, Bridget sensed a presence and she got exited.

"She's finally here. Well, it's time to settle this once and for all."

"Bridget, wait!," Maira said.

"Maira, don't interrupt," Emily said.

"Let her speak," Bridget said.

"Well, we don't know exactly what this maid is capable of. I wanna have some fun and fight her to see how strong she really is."

"Maira, you...," Emily said.

"Yes, that'll be suffice," Bridget said.

"But, big sister...," Emily said.

"It's like she said. It won't hurt to assess the situation before coming up with a strategy," Bridget said.  
"Off you go, Maira."

"Oh, thank you, big sis. I won't disappoint you. I promise," Maira said.

"Just don't mess up," Emily said.

Maira left without responding and Emily questioned Bridget about letting Maira go.

"Big sister, are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, I am. She can take care of herself. Don't be so overly protective of her. This isn't like those times."

"Don't remind me. I don't want to ever go back to them. If anyone ever harms any of my sisters, especially humans, they will die."

"Stop. Put the past behind and move forward. We're working to earn our keep, after all."

"I understand."

* * *

"Hey, Patchy, can I ask you something?," Flandre asked.

"What is it?"

"Will Remy be alright?"

"Why do say that? Hasn't she been alright the past incidents that she's been out of the mansion?"

"Well, I...I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I feel like that she'll disappear forever, but... I," Flander stammered.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. Remilia did say we will become a family once this is resolved. Believe me, it's the first time she opened up to us in such a way and I welcome it. I knew deep down inside that she cared about us, and now, she finally proved it. You're worried you'll lose all of them," Patchouli said.

"Yeah..."

"You have to remember that humans don't live as long as other creatures, so eventually, you'll lose Sakuya one day."

Not able to bear that news, Flandre started to cry and her rage built up until Patchouli gave her a hug.

"Stop. It doesn't matter how long Sakuya lives, but what matters is that how much Sakuya and the others made an impact on you. Meiling, Sakuya, and Remilia will return as long as you don't forget them. As I said before, we will never forget each other or break apart. However, one day, we'll have to go on our separate paths. After all, we could only stay in a mansion for so long. Until that day comes, make the most out of each day. Connect with others and eventually, you can connect with anyone and see the outside."

"Connect? What do you mean?"

"To put it in simpler terms, earn your right to go outside the mansion. Let the others see that how much you've made an impact on them and they won't forget you. They'll remember the good things about you and will never let that go," Patchouli said. "I know you probably don't mind staying in the basement and you have great respect for your older sister, but if you don't work towards that goal, you'll lose everyone around you and you will be forever alone. You did promise Remilia that you'd do that, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, are you going to do it? For your big sister? Sakuya and I? Everyone else?"

"Yes, I want to. From now on, I'll make sure to be on my best behavior so I won't lose the people I love. Patchouli, thanks," Flandre said as she hugged Patchouli again with less power.

"Thank you, Flandre."

* * *

Sakuya ventured into the oak tree. Although the path was straightforward, along the way, she could smell a displeasing odor.

_What is that smell?_, Sakuya thought.

She took in her surroundings and found her answer, complete with a shocked epression.

_Oh, my..._

She had every right to be shocked. On the walls of the path, rotten flesh and dead bodies hung on the wall for whatever reason. At this point, she had no reason to believe that her adversaries were human. Although that it's normal of youkai to eat humans, even for Sakuya, this was too much to take in and she ran down the path. Eventually, she reached an opening in the cavern. For some odd reason, a power was emitting from that location. Regardless, it's nothing that maid can't handle and she proceeded forward.

"You finally arrived. Welcome!"

Sakuya recognized that this one had short, indigo hair, meaning that she found one of her targets.

"I would expect no less for you and your sisters. However, threatening an entire village just to lure me here sounds extreme. Couldn't you just ask me to duel? I would've accepted your challenge without that threat."

"No, no, no! That's not how we work. We like to fight with something at stake. That way, you'll fight with everything you've got. After all, it's amusing to see our opponents angry and out of control," Maira said.

"You won't see me angry, but I know that I must stop you from harming the Human Village and possibly Gensokyo. It's time you all face your punishment," Sakuya said as she readied her knives and a spellcard. "Just what are your sisters up to?"

"It should be obvious at this point, but I'm not telling you the details. No, ma'am. That's too boring. If you want the full answer, you'll have to beat us first. Besides, I hate long talks," Maira said as she pullet out a knife and her spellcard. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's finish this!"

"Gladly," Sakuya said as they threw their first set of danmaku at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nnnggghhh..."

"Aaahhhhhh..."

Maira and Sakuya fired their first set of danmaku at each other, hitting each other in the process. Immediately, they got back up and faced each other.

"Now I'm pumped up. C'mon, bring it on!," Maira provoked.

Sakuya responded by throwing knives at the indigo witch. Maira acrobatically dodged three sets of knives before unleashing danmaku-filled explosions. Sakuya stopped time to escape the surrounding explosions and landed on the back of the witch, performing Misdirection. The witch jumped into the air and proceeded to perform another danmaku explosion, but like with the first attempt, Sakuya stopped time. The process repeated itself until Maira started to speak.

"You like that? I guess my Explosion Sign "Eruption Mine" really got you rattled up," Maira said at a slightly tired Sakuya.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Sakuya said as she fired one more Misdirection, making the knives land on the witch.

"Heh, heh, heh. You got me, but let's stop talking. Now, let's get to the real fun," Maira said. "Decay Sign: Acid Storm!"

Sakuya continued to throw knives at her, but before she can land them, her knives decayed.

"Aww, that's so cute. Throwing your piddle-widdy knives at the sight of monster. No matter how durable they are, they will always rot!," Maira exclaimed.

Regardless of how hard the maid tried, the knives would always decay before it reached the target. It doesn't help that the same target was laughing at her. The only way she could overcome this spellcard is to outlast it. Using Dual Vanish, she managed to make the rain disappear and Maira ran out of energy from the spellcard.

"Damn it. Should've thought you'd do that," Maira said.

Sakuya ignored her words and used Killing Doll, but the bullets disappeared.

"Interesting spell you've got there and now, it's mine," Maira said.

"Wha... How did you...?," Sakuya asked with a shocked expression.

"I just learned that spell. Pretty nifty, don't you think? That's right, I can learn spells that you use and force it back to you, also including my sisters, but only a set number. I'm not perfect, you know," Maria said as she cackled. "Oh, by the way, I've made some original spells as well. Homing Mine is my ability and you can't even dream of imitating this spell. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Grrr, I had enough of this. I'll finish you off now!," Sakuya shouted as she thrust forward to slash her foe.

"Come try me," Maira said.

No matter how many bullets she threw, her bullets keep disappearing as Maira casted Dual Vanish. She followed up with throwing her own bullets at Sakuya until she was fatigued of dodging so much bullets. She hit her mark afterward, and the maid laid down on the ground.

"Looks like I win," Maira said.

"Not yet," Sakuya said and she got up.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be the same thing over again, isn't it?," Maira asked. "Well, whatever. Have it your way."

"Luna Dial!," Sakuya said as she threw a watch at her opponent.

"Alright, I'll just make it disappear," Maira said as she casted Dual Vanish, but it had no effect on the watch as it landed on her. She froze in time and Sakuya finished up with a knife slash.

"Aaahhhhh," Maria said, laid down on the floor.

"Don't get in my way," Sakuya said.

"Well, looks like I can't make everything... disappear. I'm not...perfect... after all. Uggghhhh...," Maira said as she fell unconscious.

Sakuya left the arena to proceed deeper in the tree.

* * *

"Well, she blew it," Bridget said.

"Yes, she did," Emily said. "Maira and her arrogant behavior... that child never listens. What do we do, now?"

"I gotta commend that maid. She's stronger that when we last fought her, or perhaps, she fought with all she got. Either way, we shouldn't underestimate her now."

"I assume we must confront her directy," Emily said.

Bridget thought for a moment and turned to Emily.

"You'll confront Sakuya."

"Me? Are you sure?," Emily said. "Won't that weaken our strength?"

"It'll weaken her strength, as well," Bridget said.

"Very well. I shall meet the enemy and she'll be mine," Emily said, walking out of the throne room.

"Stay safe," Bridget said.

"Big sister, that again?," Emily said as turned back to Bridget. "Will you stop treating me like a child? Even though I'm much more frail than Maira, you don't have to say that every time. I can fight just as well as her."

"Either way, don't overdo yourself. I don't want to lose you like the others during that incident."

"Oh, I get it. Well, I'll make sure to watch out for myself and not make the same mistakes back then."

"Give her hell."

"I will, Big Sister," Emily said as she exited the throne room.

* * *

Sakuya ventured further into the tree until she stopped at an entrance. She braced herself for battle and proceeded forward, but she never expected to be overwhelmed when she walked in. In contrast to the flesh that hung on the walls, this room contained books and old photos.

_What is this room? I wonder if I can learn something about these witches here, _Sakuya thought.

She picked up one of the books from the shelf and began to read.

_14 May 1675_

_At last, our baby is born. The name Bridget should be suffice. I sense that this child will grow up to be a strong, wonderful child and I will see to it that it is done._

The books explained the daily life of raising Bridget and nothing of interest came about until a couple of pages later.

_24 July 1677_

_Oh, joy! God has given me a blessed gift: another child. Hmm... Emelia suits her well. I'll raise this child to be a child that one could wish they would possess. Bridget seems relentless of meeting her new sibling. Well, I shouldn't disappoint her. And so, a new journey begins._

Sakuya decided to put the book back on the shelf, but a page dropped out and decided to read it.

_10 August 1678_

_Maira, the last child to be born. As I write my last moments in the world of man, I pray that this child will bond with her other sisters. God, if you're watching me, give my children life in exchange for mine. I want them to embrace the creation you have given us and it is my only wish._

"My, I didn't know that you that interested in us. Enjoying our biography, I presume?"

Sakuya turned to the sound of the voice and took out her knives.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now," Emily said.

"So, tell me, why are you attacking the Human Village?," Sakuya asked. "What have the humans done to you to do such a thing?"

"Everything," Emily said. "We wanted a better life for ourselves and they destroyed it, tormenting us in the process. I can never forgive their crimes."

"Get to the point," Sakuya said. "What have they done to you?"

"The humans mistakenly took us for witches and executed all of my friends. We escaped execution, but we were wanted fugitives and left to die. In retaliation, we decided to be witches ourselves and get revenge on the humans. I hate humans since they assume before they think. They are mindless organisms for reasons I've stated. In turn, they destroy one another with little care for the other person. We've tried to make peace with them, but failed," Emily explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?," Sakuya asked.

"To keep you informed. I don't like opponents who assume instead of think. Never make the first move," Emily said.

"Either way, you're going down," Sakuya said.

"Hmph, you didn't take a moment to think about your actions, like the same way you deserted your mistress to stop us," Emily said.

"I don't care. I'm doing what's right and I'll fight for what I believe in," Sakuya said with pride.

"And I, too, will fight for what I believe in, as well. I'll protect my precious little sister Maira and Big Sister Bridget from the likes of you humans," Emily said as she branded a lance that pointed towards Sakuya. "Let's begin."

A sweet-smelling fragrance loomed over the two combatants as the fight began. Sakuya threw her knives at the opponent, but she dodged and threw a set of spear danmaku at her. The two were toe-to-toe in trying to hit one another, but to no avail. Seeing how this method didn't work, Sakuya tried to perform a spellcard, but she couldn't perform it.

"With this spellcard's sweet scent, this fragrance nullifies most of the opponent's magical performance, Only basic spells and physical attacks can be performed. Spellcards are out of the question."

Regardless of that statement, Sakuya kept going and tried to hit her opponent, but to no avail. Emily countered with a rain of danmaku arrows bouncing off the walls of the arena to hit Sakuya, but despite dodging them, she was hit from behind by a set of spears thrown by her opponent. She could still fight and afterward, her knives landed.

"Well done, but never underestimate your opponent," Emily said as she made the mist disappear. Emily changed her fighting pattern by shooting arrow bullets at Sakuya. She grazed them and tried stop time and slash her opponent, but she got out of the way in time, which got her by surprise.

"As a scent maker, I can smell all sorts of scent and odors, even yours. You should take a bath more often," Emily mocked.

As much as she wanted to burst at that statement, Sakuya suppressed her anger and kept fighting. After hitting Emily once more, Emily casted another spellcard.

Roars of thunder were heard and a storm followed afterward. Sakuya knew the similarities between Maira's and Emily's spellcard.

"You may have seen this when you fought my little sister. My version contains and add twist. Allow me to demonstrate," Emily said before a tidal wave flooded the arena. Sakuya could feel its sting and stopped time to allow herself to escape to roaring acid waters. Luckily, she could fly along with Maira and the real fight began afterward. Like with Maira's spellcard, her knives decayed upon throwing. Sakuya performed Dual Vanish and tried to hit her, but she got out of the way. With no other way to clear this spellcard, Sakuya had no choice to but to outlast it. A few moments later, Emily coughed and the rain vanished.

"Pardon me," Emily said. "Wonderful performance. You managed to last against me and took advantage of my weakness. However, I propose one final duel," Emily said as she performed a spellcard and Sakuya was blinded by darkness.

"Feel me," Emily said.

Emily threw danmaku, but Sakuya couldn't see where they came from, and so, it caused her to get grazed or even, get hit by it. Sakuya had no choice but to heed Emily's words in a hopeless situation such as this. She remained still and she could feel a presence. She went towards it, but she hit nothing. When she tried this a couple of more times, no target was hit.

_It's no use. How am I supposed to know where she is?, _Sakuya questioned. _Alright, I'll give it one more shot. Perhaps when she shoots, it'll lead me to her. I have to try it._

Emily shot out danmaku and Sakuya went towards it, trusting her instincts to graze it. She managed to do just that and she hit her target.

"Eeeeekkkk!," Emily screamed as she fell to the ground. "Amazing... Very admirable... You used your knowledge... and turned it against me, however..., my big sister is nothing... compared to us. Can you last... against her?," Emily said as she fell unconscious.

_Just one more to go. I'll stop this incident and I'll make sure of it, _Sakuya thought as she exited the area.

* * *

Bridget closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_You've done well, Sakuya Izayoi. It's an impressive feat indeed, emerging victorious against my younger siblings. However, can you defeat me? We'll watch and wait. Come!_

* * *

Along the hallway leading down, nothing in particular stuck out, not even human flesh. Sakuya pondered the reason behind this. Not long after, she saw one of the most disturbing items that the witches could ever put on a wall: pictures. Stopping for a moment, she saw pictures of them in various parts of the world, ranging from visiting natural landmarks to riding rides in amusement parks. However, one baffling aspect became clear to Sakuya: How were they able to take pictures if they were born in 17th century? To her knowledge, photography never existed during that time period, so, she came to the conclusion that they were several centuries old, like youkai.

She came to another picture that depicted the witches visiting a grave, albeit only two of them: Emily and Bridget. Flowers were scattered all over it and as Sakuya observed more carefully, she could point out more flowers scattered on more graves.

_Could this be related to the attack on the Human Village?, _Sakuya thought.

She proceeded forward, but not until she heard a scrunching noise. Looking down at her feet, she picked up the item, a piece of paper, and read it.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you all. It was my fault that I got you involved in this. If I wasn't so weak, none of this would've happened. I swear on my life that I'll avenge you all and bring justice to this catastrophe. _

The rest of the message was cut off, but Sakuya gathered sufficient information on who these sisters are. Emily was right when she said they wanted revenge. With heavy thoughts, Sakuya continued on, eventually, reaching the depths of the oak tree. Looking at the door in front of her, she took a deep breath followed by the door opening.

_Let's finish this once and for all,_ Sakuya thought as she entered the fray.

* * *

"So, the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion makes her way here to stop us? I must say, it's quite admirable, but I'm afraid you've made the wrong choice," Bridget said. "So, was that backstory enough to describe our intentions of attacking the Human Village?"

"Why? Why would you do such as thing?," Sakuya asked.

"Isn't it already obvious?," Bridget asked.

"I understand your motive for revenge, but to take it out on a village? It's asinine."

"You gravely underestimate the situation, but that's all you're gonna get out of me. Enough. Let's finish this," Bridget said as she threw her danmaku axe at Sakuya.

Sakuya dodged both the weapon and the danmaku and proceeded to attack, but Bridget moved out of the way. She then stomped the ground to lift a piece up and throw it at Sakuya. In retaliation, Sakuya stopped time and slashed her, but she can't hit her until it repeated several times.

_What's going on? She did that the last time I fought her? Can she really predict my every move?_, Sakuya thought.

Bridget fired one more set of earth missiles aimed towards Sakuya, but she dodged. Once again, she tried to hit Bridget, but couldn't. Just then, she had an idea.

_What happens if I attack from the air? I should try it, _Sakuya thought and her theory was correct as she threw knives from the air and hit her target.

"Heh, looks like the earth can't detect every move you do. You're learning something new every day," Bridget said as she unleashed her first spellcard.

The ground shook as Sakuya moved and she was raised by the part of the ground that Bridget magically lifted from the ground. Sakuya got off the platform before it broke, but only to be hit by the danmaku that spouted from the pieces. Speed and air maneuverability were of the essence as she noticed that she's being pulled down much faster than the force of gravity, despite flying, as if it increased. Regardless, she knew she needed to keep herself afloat to attack.

Sakuya flew towards her target, almost touching the ground and she threw her knives at the target, which landed a direct hit. After repeating the process again, she cleared the spellcard.

"Not yet. This is where things heat up," Bridget said as she conjured vines from below. Sakuya dodged them and like her last non-spellcard attack, the vines turned into small petals and homed in on Sakuya. She was able to graze them and she followed up with a slash to the witch. As Sakuya tried to land another hit, vines touched her feet, but Sakuya cleared out of the way. Now, more than ever, aerial combat was crucial to victory. Once again, she stopped time and landed throwing knives at Bridget, which caused her to unleash her next spellcard.

The ground shook once more as earth chunks gathered towards Bridget to create armor for protection.

"Let's see if you can pierce through this," Bridget said as she rammed into Sakuya, but dodged as Bridget followed up with a jump and landed with a quake and danmaku.

However, following the path Bridget took were vines that worked the same way in her non-spellcard. With an attack on two fronts, Sakuya panicked slightly. It didn't help that the armor reduced Sakuya's knife damage, but it's was the only option for the maid. With a combination of time manipulation and thrown knifes, Bridget saw that she penetrated her armor.

"Not yet. This is the fun part," Bridget said, jumping up for another attack.

Both of them repeated their attacking methods and after several hits-and-misses from both sides, Sakuya destroyed the armor and hit a wide open Bridget, clearing the spellcard.

"Outstanding performance from a maid. You are truly what I've expected out of a head maid of a lavish mansion ruled by a vampire," Bridget said.

"Had enough, yet?," Sakuya asked.

"Not quite," a mysterious voice shouted.

"Huh?! Who?!," Sakuya asked shockingly.

"You think we're done? Think again!," another voice said.

Out of the blue, Maira and Emily joined their sister's side.

"Great timing, you two. Now, let's finish this lowly maid now and forever," Bridget said. "But first, Maira."

"Yes, ma'am," Maira said as she snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Hurry up and get out of the village immediately!"

"Keine, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure of it, Eirin. If that letter was correct, then we have no choice. Remilia and Meiling won't be able to listen to reason. I'd rather get attacked by youkai than bombs," Keine said.

As the remaining villagers escaped the village, a loud explosion sounded with smoke coming out of one of the parts of the village, causing everyone to panic, even Keine and Eirin.

"Don't panic!," Keine demanded. "Keep moving!"

"No, I can't believe that this is happening again," Keine said, followed by another explosion. Not long after that, a series of explosion destroyed most of the village with some inhabitants still in it. Upon the baffling sight of this, Keine shed some tears.

"It's okay. We have to save as much people as we can," Eirin said, patting Keine's back.

In the distance, Mokou, Reisen, and Akyuu rushed towards Eirin and Keine, panicked.

"How could they do this?!," Akyuu tensely asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of here," Reisen said

"Yes, I agree," Mokou said.

The five of them rushed through crowds of crying villagers as their home burned in ashes. No matter how much they wanted to blame Remilia and Meiling, they knew that the offer stated in the letter was a hoax. What mattered now was leading the villagers to safety.

"Remilia, Meiling, and Sakuya, you have stop them, otherwise they'll destroy Gensokyo," Eirin said up ahead.

* * *

"I wonder how Sakuya is doing," Patchouli said.

"What was that, Patchy?," Flandre said as she shot danmaku at a scared Koakuma.

Patchouli and Flandre heard a boom from nearby and both raised their eyebrows. They found their answer right afterward.

"Miss Patchouli?! Miss Patchouli!," a fairy maid shouted. Patchouli opened the door and the fairy maid came in.

"Something amiss?," Patchouli asked.

"It's...It's terrible. Part of the mansion exploded and the fairy maids are in a panic. What do we do? Remilia, Meiling, and Sakuya left and there's no one here who knows how to handle a situation like this," the Fairy Maid frantically said.

"Our first priority is to leave the mansion. Gather everyone and head out," Patchouli said.

"Yes, ma'am," the fairy maid said before leaving.

"Huh, something the matter, Patchouli?," Koakuma asked.

"All of you, we have to evacuate," Patchouli said.

"Huh? Why?," Flandre asked.

"No questions. We have to get out of here," Patchouli said.

* * *

In one of the hallways of the mansion, a few more explosions sounded. Ash and smoked covered the burning mansion as Patchouli, Flandre, and Koakuma tried to make their escape.

"This is bad. We have to hurry!," Patchouli said before another explosion sounded, this time, not too far from their present location. It caused the ground to shake, causing them to lose balance from flight.

"Aaaaahhhh!," Koakuma screamed.

"Don't panic," Patchouli said. "We're almost there-"

Her sentence was cut off from an explosion that triggered right below their feet.

* * *

Maira cackled as Sakuya glared at her.

"Why are you laughing?," Sakuya asked.

"Well, say bye-bye to your little village and your pathetic mansion. It'll never be heard from again!," Maira said as she cackled even more. "You thought that we wouldn't bomb the Human Village and the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Well, you're wrong. This is way too fun and I love to see your reaction to all this chaos. Ha ha ha!"

Sakuya froze at that statement and she fell to her knees.

"No, it can't be," Sakuya said as she jumped with her knives towards Maira. "How could you?!"

Maira dodged out of the way and Sakuya targeted the other two witches, but they dodged her raged-filled slashes.

"You fool!," Bridget directed at a worn-out, enraged Sakuya. "This whole matter wasn't your affair and if you haven't got involved, none of this would've happened."

As much as she didn't want to believe her words, they were true. The Human Village would've been in danger in either situation, but when she got involved, she put the Scarlet Devil Mansion in danger. All this time, she realized that she should've remained loyal to Remilia, even in a situation like this. She had no one to blame but herself and now, the only way that she could relieve some of this burden was to slash away at the cause of all this, starting with the witches right in front of her.

"Rrrrraaaggghhhhhh!," Sakuya shouted as she tried to jump-slash Maira, but she dodged out of the way, again.

The three witches charged up and attack with each one covering a side of the room, forming a triangle.

"Delta Sign: Spirit Trinity!," the three sisters shouted. Before Sakuya could react, she was hit on all three sides of the blast.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!," Sakuya shouted as she fell to the ground, attempting to get up.

"Well, how do you like that? All this time, it was a flawless victory for us," Bridget said. "You're very persistent, you know. I will admit, you gave us hell, but in the end, it was nothing that we three couldn't handle. We will always hate humans and won't stop until they're wiped out from this planet. We came here with a mission: to show our power to Gensokyo by attacking one of their weak spots, the Human Village. Now that our mission is almost successful, we can say goodbye to you. You're the strongest human we've faced so far and we'll never forget that. Maira, Bridget, finish her off!"

"Aaaahhhhh!," Sakuya shouted.

The blast grew stronger as Sakuya's eyes grew heavy. She went against Remilia for a hopeless cause and all she could do is blame it on herself for getting involved. At this point, she gave up and awaited her just punishment. After all, it was fitting for a loyal-confused maid.

"Uuuwahhhh!," Maira shouted as the blast disappeared.

"Hey, Maira! Are you alright," Emily frantically asked.

"Grrr, who?!," Bridget shouted.

A barrage of rainbow and blood-red danmaku knocked all three sisters on ground. When Sakuya was released from her prision, she got back up and saw very familiar faces.

"Just in time," Remilia said.

"We won't let you hurt her, anymore!," Meiling shouted and she ran to her fellow servant. "Sakuya, are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm...alright," Sakuya said.

"Let me help you," Meiling said, fully healing Sakuya.

"Thank you, you two," Sakuya said.

"You've got a punishment to face later, but, let's take care of these lowlifes first," Remilia said with a wink.

The witch sisters got back up and faced their opponents, ready to tear down all three of them.

"So, you two finally arrived. I must say, the Scarlet Devil Mansion is much more reliable than we thought," Bridget said.

"My, you barbarians can sure get rowdy at times. It's time for you all to see what happens when you hurt one of our own," Remilia said as she readied her lance.

"Three on three, eh? Wonderful. Let's do this!," Maira exclaimed.

"My sisters and I are strongest when together. I suppose that's the same for you. With equal strength, who will win? Not even I could tell," Emily said.

"Now we shall see who's the stronger team. Let the final battle begin! Come!," Bridget said as both sides charged towards each other.


	10. Announcement

Alright, so I received a review on my story, Loyalty. Here's what it said:

"The biggest problem with this story is it ignores a lot of Touhou  
character who live in or have a vested interest in the human village. Also why  
didn't Kiene just remove the village from history like she did in Imperishable  
Night? That would have been much easier then evacuating all of them. This  
story had some potential but it fails in your execution. Three witches aren't  
believable Touhou villains, Sakuya hasn't done anything to warrant her loyalty  
being questioned like this, and you don't explain why Sakuya wouldn't tell  
Remilla there was an incident."

Believe it or not, it's all true. I knew that this was coming; I didn't know how long, though. Well, thing is, I'm almost to the end of the story and now that review came in, I'm not even sure if I should continue it. To be quite honest, I knew the fic was doomed from the start, but instead, I blew myself off and kept going. I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm traumatized, to say the least.

Now, I must ask you guys: Should I finish the fic or not? It's already torture that I spent WAY too long on this and I haven't outlined it properly. I could rewrite it, but honestly, I just don't know what to do at this point. Hey, if anyone's to blame, it's me. Please don't troll the guy; it's my fault and I have to pay the price of writing an too ambitious of a fic.

Alright, to be more specific, I'm angry at the fact that why didn't people tell me this before the fic reached critical mass? I could've saved it, but it's too late to save it now.


End file.
